


The Greatest Show on Midgard

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [52]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sideshows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: The brothers were different, even according to the standards of circus folk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- BPAL Midway
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The brothers were different, even according to the admittedly unusual standards of circus folk. They kept to themselves more than others did, far more than anyone had expected when their little wagon had rolled up to the camp through the opal-skied twilight and they had climbed out, stretching their cramped legs and peering about curiously. Their faces had the sort of perfection that seemed almost otherworldly, and the women had sighed happily and the men had groaned silently when the newcomers asked where to inquire about work. But all their expectations came to nothing once it became clear that outside of work and meals they had little interest in being outside of their shared wagon.

"What do you think they do in there?" asked Lola the Snake-Fingered Girl. She had taken off her false fingers and was eating an ear of freshly grilled corn.

"I saw a few books, that time I went to invite them to go berry picking," answered Jojo the Monkey Boy as he sat down, scratching at his face where the beard glue had left him itchy. "Maybe they read a lot?"

"I guess they must," she agreed.

"I just want to know how to negotiate the way they do," grumbled Skeletro the Human Skeleton, picking at his salad with clear displeasure. He was the only one of them who wasn't gaffed, and while he had walked away from a good job in banking, he was perpetually irritable from his spartan diet. He did raise a good point, though; the brothers had arrived one evening, set up their tent the next day and by the time they had completed their act the manager was agreeing to all their demands about limited work hours (only four hours a day, while the rest of the sideshow worked for twelve) and jaw-dropping salaries.

"Yeah, but you've seen them. They make it look so real," Lola said.

 

The brothers always set up together, insisting on total privacy as they got ready for their shows. Some of it - Loki's makeup and what had to be terribly uncomfortable contact lenses - was easy enough to figure out. But it had to take something dizzyingly complex inside that hammer for Thor to be able to summon lightning from the sky at will. And how Loki could freeze things with his touch... oh, if only that were real, they'd be lined up begging him to cool their sheets before they bedded down in the scorching summer nights.

It took them three hours, longer even than it took for the conjoined twins to be fitted into the tight undersuit that held them firmly together from the waist down, longer even than it took for the glue painted onto the faces of the Alligator Family to dry and crackle into the semblance of lizard skin. They didn't begin working until two in the afternoon and ended each day at six o'clock sharp. What did they do that took them so long? It was impossible not to wonder.

*****

"Wake up, Loki," Thor groaned, swatting feebly at his brother's head. "Our show starts in fifteen minutes."

"Uhnnn," Loki moaned, slapping at Thor's hands.

At five minutes til two, they strode from their wagon straight to their tent, eyes fixed forwards as though they could not even see the masses of onlookers. Three women fainted at the color of Loki's skin. Another three fainted at the sight of Thor's arms. But the crowd parted before them as smoothly as the Red Sea and they walked on as though alone. There were no seats here, no luxuries offered to pander to those who came to gawk and gape, nothing but the hard-packed ground, all grass long since worn away by other feet, other soles, and the people packed in as tightly as they might, the talker out front silent as he collected entrance fees from those lucky enough to fit themselves inside.

Thor and Loki entered through the rear flap of their tent and a hush fell over the waiting audience.

Thor went first. There was no showboating, no grandstanding needed here far outside the grand stands. He took the center of the stage that needed no red curtains and he held his hammer high and despite the sunny day and clear sky the lightning answered his silent cry, crackling down from the heavens through the wide opening above him. The crowd gasped as one to see the electricity dancing over his body. He raised his hammer again and the lightning clung to each metal arm supporting the roof over their heads.

"Has any one among you a bit of water?" he asked. It was the first time he had acknowledged their presence and another four women fainted.

"I have," came a clamor of voices. Everyone who knew to come here likewise knew to bring water.

Thor walked towards them, holding out his left arm, the one without the hammer. He settled on a girl in the front row who watched him with bravery in her eyes. "My cuff has grown a trifle warm. Perhaps you would be good enough to cool it for me?" he asked.

She held the glass bottle high and let a stream of tepid water fall upon him. Where it hit the metal of his cuff it hissed and steamed and spat and despite knowing of this already, the crowd gasped again. He slipped it off and held his arm high, turning it this way and that to show that his wrist had taken no damage from the heat.

Thor bowed to the audience, no more than a slight bend at the waist but so courtly that another two ladies fell swooning. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have brought heat to this tent," he announced grandly, "and now my brother comes to take it away."

Loki stepped forwards, out of the shadow that always seemed to linger near the back of the tent though no one who managed to focus their eyes on it (a strangely difficult task) could ever quite figure out what cast it. The bow he gave was deeper and somehow breathed an air of mockery.

"If my brother has not used it all, might I ask more water of the crowd?" Loki asked. His voice was softer. They had to lean in to hear. He liked that; he was slowly getting quieter and quieter. Eventually he would be whispering and didn't that simply drive them mad.

There was a jostling in the crowd before a volunteer approached. They were more cautious of him than they were of Thor, after what had happened in their third week here. He had held out his hand, just as he did now, and a young man poured water over it, just as was being done now. But where this young man was careful not to touch him as the crowd gasped to see the water turn to ice against his skin, the other one had seized his wrist, presumably intending to rub what he thought was blue paint off Loki's arm. Fortunately the hospital had been able to save his fingers, though the sensation never properly returned.

Knowing what to expect had not the slightest impact on the crowd. They gasped as one to see the water freeze upon his arm. The icicles that dangled from his wrist caught the blue of his skin and seemed to cast an unearthly glow. He broke one off and held it out, walking slowly down the line of spectators, waiting for one to dare take it. As usual, no one did.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the amazing display of the Blammo Brothers! Tell your family, tell your friends! No other circus on earth can boast a show half this shocking! Please make your way calmly to the exits," cried their talker.

Their show was not long. There wasn't really much for them to do, but that just meant more performances each day, and the tent was packed full each time. The last one ended just a few minutes after six and they made their way back through the crowd of gawkers to their little wagon.

Loki had cast a disinclination charm over the back of the wagon. It was a mere slip of a thing, effortless to maintain, but enough to ensure that despite all the people trying to catch glimpses of them, somehow no one ever quite thought to try peering through the rear windows. Not five minutes after they strode proudly in the front door, two plainly dressed men, of average height and vaguely average looks, ambled out the back. They wore faded plaid shirts and rough denim and no one blinked an eye as they wandered together towards the midway.

Their pockets had a seemingly unlimited number of tokens, and they rode on ride after ride, laughing as they whirled about or crashed their bumper cars together. They ate, too, all the treats the fair had to offer. Apples covered with so much caramel they tasted sweet as Idunn’s, deep-fried cheese eaten off sticks and bags of sugar spun light as air. Dusk fell, and then dark, and the midway lit up with a thousand twinkling lights.

At last the cries began. “Ten more minutes! Just time for one more go of the Ferris wheel!”

“Come play the ring toss! Take home a prize tonight!”

“Last entrance to the house of mirrors!”

That last was where they went. They paid their tokens and went in, the very last through the door.

Nine minutes later, the images of two nondescript men walked back out. The talker had kept track all day; these were the last to leave. He locked the doors and turned off the lights.

Inside, Thor put one hand to the wall. He could feel the power thrumming through the wires. He spoke to it and the lights came back to life. Loki let go of the glamor, false faces and false clothing falling away so that they stood nude and grinning at one another.

“It’s your turn to run,” Loki said.

Thor’s smile broadened and then he turned and ran.

Loki didn’t give him much of a head start. It wasn’t needed, not with the dizzying maze about them. He dashed after his brother and within seconds he was catching glimpses, partial reflections all around him. He grabbed at each one, never knowing when it would actually be a real arm or whirl of hair seen in a gap between mirrors. The laughing reflections led him all through the labyrinth, circling and doubling back and barreling through. Loki chased him for hours. Twice he had caught hold of Thor, but never solidly enough to hold him. All his other attempts had found only glass. And then his hand clasped down around Thor’s wrist.

Thor yanked it away but Loki held fast, the momentum sending him crashing into Thor and taking them both down. Thor fought (with perhaps not his _full_ strength, but a good enough semblance) but Loki got his arm behind his back and jerked it up towards his shoulders.

“Chest and knees, brother,” Loki said, panting softly from the struggle. “I’ll just keep this arm here for insurance.”

Thor tried again to free his arm, but the angle was awkward and he wasn’t able to get it free. Loki could feel the moment he relented, the tension in his muscles quieting before pulled his knees under him and lowered his chest to the floor. His head was turned to one side, showing those beautiful red lips gently parted and a thick lock of hair trailing across his cheek. Loki knelt behind him, using his own knee to shove Thor’s farther apart. His entrance, pink and furled, twitched at the shock of cool air against it.

Some nights, they gave hours to foreplay, kissing and teasing until they couldn't bear a single second more.

Other nights, the pursuit was all they needed.

Loki whispered a charm and Thor was open, slick and ready and moaning quietly in anticipation. Loki slid inside in one long determined thrust despite the tightness that remained, just the right amount for this to feel perfect for them both.

Thor hissed at the stretch; he liked that at first, being a little too tight for it to be easy, feeling Loki forcing his way past the last vestiges of resistance. When he was fully in he gave a stinging slap to Thor's ass. "You like that, don't you? You love having me fill you up," he said.

"Yes. Fuck, I love it so much. I've been thinking about this all day. Wanting you inside me..."

He could hear the tension in Thor's voice as he struggled to get used to the sudden fullness. He let go of Thor's arm and took hold of his hips, his skin making little white haloes around Loki's fingers where they dug in. He gave Thor no time to adjust before he was pulling back and plunging in again. He didn't want Thor to adjust, he wanted him overwhelmed, helpless as sensations tore through him. Loki started fast and grew faster until he was forcing a grunt out of Thor with each harsh thrust and he still felt tight and slick and _good_.

Thor's skin shone with sweat, clean and fresh and salty, and Loki couldn't resist draping himself over his back and licking a long stripe down his neck, savoring the way he could feel his brother's muscles even here. Thor made an appreciative noise and arched his spine reflexively, tilting his hips upwards. It was impossible to go either as fast or as deep like this, but the angle was perfect for hitting Thor's sweet spot with each thrust and where before Thor was grunting, now he was gasping and swearing and begging. Loki kept the same pace, long smooth undulations of his body that ended with a smooth glide in, but he shifted more of his weight onto Thor as he reached around and took hold of his brother's cock. It was achingly swollen and it bounced in his grasp.

"Yes, Loki, I'm so close, I just need-" Thor panted.

"Hmm? Tell me, brother, what it is you need," purred Loki.

"I need to come. Please, please make me come, I need it."

"I'm not stopping you. Doesn't this feel good?" Loki asked, rubbing his cock back and forth over the firm nub inside. It was only at this angle he could actually feel it. He'd chosen their position well for a little teasing.

"So good, you know it, you know I love your cock in me, but _please_ , just a little more..."

"Oh! This? You want this?" Loki asked as he finally began moving his hand, though he still held it loosely, not giving Thor the friction that he needed.

Thor made a choking sound and reached down but Loki slapped his hand away. "I'll give you what you want, if only you'll tell me," he said, trying desperately to sound calm and reasonable despite how ragged his breath had grown.

"Your hand – tighter, faster," Thor gasped.

Loki finally took pity on him, mostly because he couldn't hold himself back much longer, and gave him what he asked. He raised himself back to kneeling and tightened his grip, stroking Thor's cock in quick sharp strokes as he let go, fucking furiously as he watched the ecstasy wash over his brother's face seconds before he felt in in his body, he pulses jerking through his cock and his passage clenching down, _tight_. Loki thrust into it, chasing that same pleasure until he gasped and froze with his cock buried as deep as it could go. The feel of Loki spilling inside him make Thor come harder, as it always did, his squeezes getting even more deliciously constricting, milking every drop from him until he collapsed forwards with a sigh of contentment.

He peppered kisses all over the pale freckles that dappled his brother's shoulders, waiting for his strength to return. When it did, though he withdrew as gently as he was able, Thor couldn't quite suppress a sharp inhale.

"Sore?" he asked.

"Just right. I like to feel it after."

"We should be getting back. Our bed is far more comfortable."

Thor sighed. "I know. I hate moving after it."

"We could have stayed in the wagon."

"And waste all this? Not a chance."

Thor pulled himself to his feet with a groan and held out his hand. Loki let himself be pulled up and murmured a spell of wayfinding to lead them to the door. Before they opened it to leave, Thor quieted the power to the lights and Loki garbed them in shadows.

The midway was dark and silent as they passed back through to their little home. The camp was, too; though it was a cheerful place for an hour or so after the carnival closed each night, the others had to get up early and return to work, and the brothers always took an extra long time in the house of mirrors.

Thor slipped into bed and moved to the wall, making space for Loki.

"It's your turn to pick. What do you want tomorrow?" Loki asked as he got comfortable.

"I think the Ferris wheel. It's been a while, and I liked it."

"Mmmm. So did I. I like it here, this lazy life," Loki said sleepily.

Thor pulled him closer and pressed a kiss onto the tangles of dark hair. "As do I. Though when Father sent us to Midgard to sow our wild oats, I don't think he meant with each other."

"Then he really should have been more clear."


End file.
